chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette/Enemies
This is a list of encounters that you may have in Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette. Enemies 'Chickens' Typical and most common enemy. They have a slight chance to drop 3 coins that will give you 30,000 points when all collected. 'Typical Chickens' These chickens are suited exactly like the previous games. Their attack is laying only one egg. On certain waves, they are connected by a laser and can be able to wear leotard suits from the Unlockables for 20 keys. Debuts at Wave 2. 'Metal-Suited Chickens' As their name says, they have metal suits. They're 10 times stronger than an ordinary chick (estimate) and they fir Purple Ion Shots at you, but these Chickens they can't go up, left, or right. Debuts at Wave 46. 'UFO Chickens' Saucers operated by Chickens. Attack is simple, firing an egg, but it targets your location. When destroyed, at place of it, a Typical Chicken will fly randomly until killed, and a disk will fall, crushing the Hero when made in contact. Debuts at Wave 28. 'Chickenaut (Space Chicken)' Slightly bigger than normal Chickens and wear a spacesuit. It shoots three omnidirectional green beams that fire after each other. You'll need to defeat exactly 24 Chickenauts throughout the game. Debuts at Wave 10 as a 'Fake Boss', and reappears at Wave 57 as an enemy for good. 'Chicks' These are the weakest enemies in the whole game that are the 2nd generation from the Chickens. They shoot a chickwaste downwards and debuts on Wave 1. 'UFO Chicks' Saucers operated by Chicks. They will shoot 2 big green wastes (or Ion shots) that go wider and wider when travelling. After destruction, everything works the same as UFO Chickens, but it will spawn a Chick, not a Chicken. Debuts at Wave 22. 'Alien Container' These are new enemies that always usually appear in an X9 wave. It doesn't attack but just flies left or right, and, when destroyed, a satellite comes out of it, which can be able to be docked on your spaceship (a satellite can be either Microgun, Barbequer, Bird Flu-Gun, or ICBM, which stands for 'Instant Chicken Barbecue Missle'. Satellites are used to help you through tough bosses and waves that come outt of an Alien Container.). 'Barriers' These are enemies that don't attack but are mostly used to protect enemies. There are 4 levels of Barriers, and the Level 4 Barrier can shoot a red projectile that only appears in Wave 80 in 'Shoot the Core!'. Debuts at Wave 12. 'Eggs' These enemies appeared in Chicken Invaders 2 and now reappeared in this game. They usually contain enemies that fly randomly when hatched and appear only in some waves. Debuts at Wave 27. 'Feathers' These enemies only appear in Chapter 4 'The Feather Fields of Yolkon-7'. They don't have any attack, you just have to push them out of you way, however, there are also bombs which can be able to burn the feathers once exploded. They only appear at Waves 31-38, and in 2 waves, Chickens appear with the feathers in 'Chicken Ambush'. 'Retro Invaders' These enemies appear only in Chapter 7. They shoot 1 projectile downwards that look like the letter 'S'. 'Retro Ships' Same as Retro Invaders, except they're just flying towards you and only made appearances in Waves 62, 65, and 68. 'Supernova Asteroids' These enemies only appear in Chapter 8. You need to break throughout the chapter many of these, and they can split up to smaller versions of themselves when breaking each one. 'Aliens' These are enemies that made appearance only in Wave 44 and 94. They shoot a long, blue laser beam downwards, and unlike UFO Chicks and UFO Chickens, nothing comes out of the UFO, but a disk will fall, as normal. Bosses Bosses are special chickens guarding each 10th wave of all chapters that require a minimum amount of Firepower 3. If lower than that, the game will be kind to you (lol?), giving Charity (depends). 'Super Chicken' True boss of Wave 10 and normal of 110. At Wave 10, it starts off with 3.23% (because that Chickenaut does count) and has three attacks: first, when it arrives, it shoots a long, wide laser, and then it shoots omnidirectional red lasers and multiple eggs downwards. 'Space Crab' Series of bosses that are mechanical crabs. When destroyed at 20%, 60% and entirely, it will drop a firepower. At 40% and 80%, it drops a present. 'First Encounter' Throws chicks at you, and on every third time chickens. Appears at Wave 20. 'Second Encounter' It has a pattern: First, when the battle begins, it shoots lasers near bounds. Second, it moves the laser to left. Third is like second, but to right. It's fourth attack shoots the lasers in the center of the screen. After fourth attack it repeats. It's in Wave 50. 'King of the Crabs (Third Encounter)' Has a complex pattern. Fought in Wave 90. 1. Throws three times four invincible chickens at you. 2. Shoots it's lasers and moves them to right. 3. Throws six times one chicken and one chick at you, both invincible. 4. Identical to 2, only to left. 5. Throws three times two invincible chickens and chicks at you. 6. Shoots it's lasers in the center, and later moves first one to the left, and second one to the right. 7. Repeat. 'Mother-Hen Ship' In the beginning of this encounter, Egg Cannon arrives, and just before the battle begins, it retreats while having you fight said boss. The Yolk is guarded by egg's shell, and it will constantly shoot three red ions to the left. If you destroy it's shell entirely then kill it, you'll be rewarded with three satellites. Appears at Wave 30. 'Infinity Chickens' When they arrive, they loop around the bounds once. After doing this, they'll shoot fireballs in every direction twice. Later, after doing both, they'll just fly around and stop every few seconds to shoot green projectiles in a random direction. When both of the bosses are on-screen, they'll be connected by an laser. Appears at Wave 40, and later in Wave 110 as a part of Chicken Multiplicity. 'Planetary Egg-City' Boss of Wave 60. It's attack pattern is like this: 1. Chick Swoop 2. Shoot 5 green projectiles in a quick succession where you are currently 3. Repeat 1 4. Repeat 2 5. Repeat 1 6. Shoot few lasers in some directions 7. Restart the pattern 'Alien Mother-Ship' Large ship built from blocks. Only blocks at the bottom are available to be destoryed. It's only attack is shooting ions downwards every 1-3 seconds. Appears at Wave 70. After fight ends, you'll be awarded with a single satellite. 'Apple Core' In fight, it's surrounded by barriers that occasionally shoot red ions. The only attack Core itself has is shooting in a quick succession 5 ions every few seconds. If you won't destroy all of the barriers, and the Core gets killed, you will be awarded with three satellites. Appears at Wave 80. 'Iron Chef' Appears at Wave 100. Every 10%, it drops a single present. It has a pattern: It begins with flying to the bottom to try killing you. Later, it throws six food objects at you, and then throws three times two food objects. After doing this, it shoots a food object in every direction and the pattern repeats. After destroying it, you'll get five roasted chickens (worth a single missile). 'Chicken Multiplicity' Battle begins by fighting Super Chicken, that shoots four rotated lasers instead of doing it's regular attacking. After you kill it, two Infinity Chickens will spawn, but will skip to their last attack. Killing one of these will spawn two Big Chickens, that will fly around and shoot eggs. Destroying one will spawn two Chickenauts, destroying one of them spawns four chickens, and destroying one of normal chickens will spawn Chicks. Boss of Wave 110 The Egg Cannon Fought at the end. Final Boss of this game. Every 20% it gets destroyed, it will use more attacks and spawn few power-ups. Has a pattern: 1. Chicken Wobble 2. Orange Lasers 3. Red Ions 4. Egg Launch 5. Yellow Shoots More info on it's page. Gallery CI4 Twins.jpg|Infinity Chickens. Ci4-sshot-2.jpg|First encounter with Space Crab Chicken Invaders Ultimate Omelette First Boss 2nd picture.png|Super Chicken. Chicken Invaders Ultimate Omelette Space Burger Headquarters Boss The Iron Chef.png|Iron Chef. Chicken Invaders Ultimate Omelette SuperNova Boss Core and Shield.png|The (Apple) Core and it's barriers. Chicken Invaders Ultimate Omelette Space Burger Headquarters Supply Droid 1.png|Space Burger Droid. Space Chicken.png|The Chickenaut. Big Chicken Easter.jpg|Super Chicken in Easter Edition. Big Chicken.jpg|Super Turkey? Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders Category:Game Mechanics